An unexpected love
by Uroki Avalon
Summary: Theres a new girl at Ouran . . . . and she's in love with Hani?
1. Good or Bad?

-1It was a typical day at the Host Club at Ouran. The third music room was just shutting down for the day. Haruhi had said something to Tamaki, and he was off growing mushrooms in a corner, Kyouya was typing away on his laptop, The Hitachiin were sleeping, Hani was eating cake, and Mori was watching Hani eat cake.

Just then the door opened, and the prestigious and dignified Superintendent of Ouran Academy, Suoh-san, entered, guiding a small girl. Tamaki leapt up. "Otou-san! What are you doing here?"

"We have a new student, Tamaki. This is Munashii Ichigo, a senior student." Suoh-san informed his son, and the rest of the Host Club. They studied the young girl. She stood about four foot seven, and had brown hair that she wore in twin braids down her back. Her eyes were a deep brown behind large glasses. She gave them an inquiring glance and then returned her attention to the superintendent, who looked around the room. "I am actually looking for Haninozuka Mitsukuni."

"I'm right here!" A cute voice shouted. Suoh-san looked down. "Ah, there you are, Mitsukuni-kun." Ichigo looked over.

Standing there grinning happily was a blonde boy only a few inches taller than herself. Honey -brown eyes twinkled at her over a smile as bright as the sun. She could see that he was a loli-shota. A cute boy. He played the role well, with his pink bunny and happy smile. She gave him a curt bow. "Mitsukuni-kun."

The entire host Club nearly fainted, with the exception of Kyouya, who was much too dignified to faint. He did, however, look up and make a note on his file. Tamaki gasped.

" Munashii-san, how do you resist Hani-Sempai's cuteness?" Tamaki blurted, after he woke himself from his stupor.

"Suoh-san, Mitsukuni-kun is very cute. I simply don't see the need to swoon over it." She explained patiently. Hani frowned. "Ichi-chan doesn't like Hani-chan?" The little shota looked like he was about to cry. Ichigo reached out and touched his hand.

"I like you very much, Mitsukuni-kun. I merely do not swoon." she consoled him. The blonde cheered immediately.

"Okay! Suoh-san, What did you need from me?" He requested, completely turning his mood around.

"I need one of your spare uniforms, Mitsukuni. There are no dresses of the right size for Munashii-san." He replied.

"Oh, okay. Ichi-chan, will you hold Bun-bun for me?" He deposited the small pink rabbit in her arms and scurried over to some cupboards where he jumped for a few minutes, trying to reach a cupboard that was just out of his reach. Suddenly he was rising up in the air. Mori stood behind him, lifting him up. Hani opened the cupboard and pulled out his spare uniform. Mori put him down. He smiled up at his taller cousin. "Arigatou, Takashi!"

"Dou itashimashite, Mitsukuni." Mori replied in a monotone. Hani turned and ran back, giving the uniform to Ichigo and taking back his bunny. "Arigatou, Mitsukuni-kun." The boy was gone, however, eating cake again.

_He's so carefree._Ichigo thought. _It's like he doesn't care what anyone thinks. And he is cute, but also handsome. To be that confident in oneself . . . . . _

"Munashii-san? Munashii-san, we need to go." Suoh-san's voice cut into her thoughts. She blinked. "Ano . . . Gomen, Suoh-san. I suppose I'm a little tired."

"Of course you are, Ichigo-Hime. Perhaps you would like to take a seat?" Tamaki asked, gesturing grandly toward a red velvet loveseat. Ichigo looked at the seat, and then looked at him.

_What is up with this guy? He seems completely convinced that I'm in love with him already._

"Ah, no, thank you, Tamaki-san. I believe I would rather go back home and rest, If Suoh-san is done with me." She looked up at the Superintendent. He nodded, dismissing her. She left. When she got home she took a long bath, thinking.

_Ouran Academy is going to be an experience. Good or Bad, I'm not sure yet._


	2. Aww, crap Butterflies

It was Ichigo's first day of classes, and she made it just as the bell rang. she dropped into her seat and breathed a sigh, relieved.

"Ichi-chan!" a small voice squeaked from the desk next to her. She looked over. "Mitsukuni-kun? Takashi-kun?" The blonde smiled widely at her and the tall brunette nodded.

Just then the teacher called their attention to the board. The question was simple and she yawned, drifting off into her thoughts. she turned her head slightly to watch the diminuative senior beside her. His happy grin as he answered the question on the board. He really was cute.Was there more to him though? Was cuteness all of him? Haninozuka was a family with a long tradition of producing top grade martial artists. Otherwise she didn't know much about him. His eyes seemed to draw her the most. They smiled when he did.He was so . . . genuine.

SMACK!

A ruler slammed down on her desk in front of her.She looked up. A very irritated teacher was glaring at her.

"Munashii-san! Pay attention!"

"But, Sensei, I am."

"Then answer the question on the board."

Ichigo looked up at the board. Written there was an old english riddle She'd always enjoyed.

As I was going to St. Ives

I met a man with seven wives

Every wife had seven sacks

Every sack had seven cats

Every cat had seven kits

Kits, Cats, Sacks, Wives

How many were going to St. Ives?

Ichigo snickered. It wasn't actually math. It was logic. She looked at the answers other students had put up. 49, 79, 149 etc.

"Well, Munashii-san?"

"One."

The students around her burst out laughing. The teacher stared. Hani looked at her. "Wow, Ichi-chan. Is that really the answer?"

"Hai."

The teacher looked at her vindictively. He'd wanted to stump the class and prove how much smarter than them he was.

"Can I see you outside for a moment, Munashii-san?"

"Ano . . . Hai, Sensei." She stood and followed the teacher out of the room. The teacher closed the door behind them. He turned and slapped Ichigo, knocking the small girl over. She stared up at him, shocked.

"I'll teach you to show me up, embarrass me like that!" He hissed at her, pulling his hand back to strike her again.

Suddenly the teacher was knocked down the hall, and standing where he had been were Hani and Mori. Mori picked up the teacher by the scruff of the neck. Hani turned to Ichigo, worry and anger etched in every line of his face.

"Ichi-chan, Are you alright?" he asked, holding out a hand to her. She took it, letting him pull her to her feet. A slight blush crept over her cheeks. He was so angry. He looked suddenly like the 17 year old heir to the Haninozuka clan, rather than the happy-go-lucky six year old most people mistook him for. Ichigo suddenly felt strange. Her stomach seemed to be doing flip flops. It was fluttering and she wondered if she was sick. The n she suddenly realized what was going on.

_Aww, crap. Butterflies._


	3. Bad english movies and keeping secrets

-1Ichigo ran. For the first time in her life, Ichigo ran. Her feet took her down the hallway, around the corner and up the stairs. And up, and up, and up. The door at the top banged open and she burst out into the fresh air. She fell to her knees, hearing the door slam shut behind her.

_Butterflies? Why butterflies? Why did I get them when I looked at Mitsukuni-kun? Does it mean something?_

Ichigo lay back and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. She was just nervous about being in a new school, and scared because the teacher hit her. That was it. It had nothing to do with Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

Just then she heard the door open. A blonde head obscured her vision. "Munashii-Sempai?"

"Suoh-san?" It was indeed the Superintendents son. He sat down next to her and dropped something in her lap. She picked it up. Her glasses. She put them on.

"Arigatou, Suoh-san." Her vision cleared and she could make out his face. His eyes were very, very blue.

"Please, call me Tamaki." The Host Prince insisted with a smile. His eyes twinkled and he looked a lot like his father. But this Suoh was extremely genuine. The elder one had no truth in his eyes.

"Very well, Tamaki-sama." She smiled. "But you must call me Ichigo."

"Ichigo-Sempai! Bonne! Bonne! Mon Ami!" He jumped up and down excitedly.

"Tamaki-Sempai, arretez, calmer duvet, si vous plait." She told him, smiling. (stop, calm down, please.)

Tamaki stared. "You speak French?" He asked, both aghast and excited. "What other languages do you speak?"

"Ano . . . . . English, Dutch, Latin and Greek." She answered, blushing. She felt like such a know-it-all.

Tamaki hugged her. "You are so smart, Ichigo-Sempai!" She blushed brightly. "And when you blush, it is like the sun, gently gracing rose petals."

That ruined her good mood. Lines like that were always so fake. Right out of a bad English movie. She sat up.

"Tamaki-sama, you do know those lines sound incredibly fake, ne?"She asked him, grinning.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The taller blonde insisted. "Proper ladies swoon over such words every day."

"Well, that would be why I'm not a lady." She retorted, laughing. The young man raised an eyebrow.

"Hani-Sempai is worried, you know." The blonde completely changed the subject. He barely acknowledged it as a change in conversation.

"Mitsukuni-kun . . . . ." Ichigo was a little surprised. He was her year mate, sure, but for him to worry was unusual. Granted, she didn't know him very well, but she wasn't used to being worried about.

"Hani-Sempai loves everybody. He worries about everybody. When somebody runs from him, it upsets him and none of us like to see Hani-Sempai upset."

"Is that a threat, Tamaki-sama?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow at the host king. Tamaki looked appalled.

"I would never threaten a lady, Ichigo-Sempai, I assure you." He declared flamboyantly. She opened her mouth to protest but he continued. "And whether you call yourself one or not, you are."

"You're not going to let this one go, are you, Tamaki-sama?" She asked, giving up. He was just too . . . . Tamaki.

"The clothes you wear do not cover up who you are, Ichigo-Sempai." He lowered his voice. "They also do not hide your bruises. On your body or your heart."

Her eyes widened as he took her wrist and gently pushed up the sleeve to reveal bruises in the shape of a hand curled around her arm. He winced in sympathy.

"Ichigo-Sempai, who did this? Your Otou-san?" His eyes were compassionate, but the curve of his mouth betrayed his anger. Tamaki was first and foremost a gentleman, and treating a woman this way went against everything he believed.

"Tamaki-sama." She pulled him down so she could look into his eyes and keep his attention. "It's nothing. Really. Don't tell anyone. Understand?"

"Ichigo-Sempai! This is - -" She interrupted him quickly, placing a hand over his mouth.

"It's nothing! Nothing! Don't tell anyone or I'll . . I'll . . .I'll tell the whole school that Fujioka-san is a girl!"

Tamaki's eyes widened. His precious daughter! He had no choice. He nodded. He would keep her secret if she would keep theirs.


	4. It's all in the eyes

Ichigo stayed on the roof until the school day ended. Then she headed down the stairs. Here she met trouble. Double Trouble. The Hitachiin. She attempted to walk past them, but they grabbed her arms and carried her all the way into the now empty Third Music Room. Her feet dangled a foot off the ground the entire way there and she screamed bloody murder the whole trip.

The twins deposited her on a soft red velvet sofa and stood looking at her. For the longest time they just looked at her, studying her. She looked from one to the other and back again as she waited for one of them to give her a reason for the abrupt kidnapping. Then, a jingle for an English gum commercial went through her head and she started giggling madly.

The twins each raised an eyebrow, which just made her giggle more. They crossed their arms and sighed in complete unison. She laughed so hard she nearly fell off the sofa.

"Kaoru, is she mocking us?" Asked the twin on the right. The twin on the left looked shocked. "Why, Hikaru, I believe she is."

Ichigo snickered. She knew their game. Twins at her old school had pulled this and she was quite good at guessing which twin was which. And they'd switched.

"Can't pull that crap on me. You're Kaoru." She pointed to the twin on the right. " And you're Hikaru." She pointed to the twin on the left. The two gave her a pair of almost identical shocked looks.

"How . . . ." They demanded in unison. She thought for a moment. How should she put this?

"Kaoru-kun's eyes are softer, a little deeper. It shows that you prefer to think things through. They shine. While Hikaru-kun's eyes sparkle brightly, showing that you like to laugh and have fun. You two are very much the same, but extremely different as well."

The twins shocked looks didn't fade. Ichigo looked from one to the other, then asked, " Are you going to tell me why you shanghaied me and dragged me up here?"

Kaoru recovered from his stupor first, then swatted Hikaru, who glared at him. Kaoru just shrugged and gestured toward Ichigo with his head. Hikaru nodded.

"What happened with you and Our Tono?" Hikaru demanded. "He's been walking around like James Bond, and looking over at Haruhi and sighing all day." Continued Kaoru. "When we asked him about it," Hikaru began, "He said he had sworn not to speak of it, but it had something to do with Strawberry-Sempai." Kaoru finished.

Ichigo stared at them both for a moment. They seemed to be connected in so many ways. Even finishing each others sentences. She'd never been that close to anyone. Or even anywhere near that close. She sighed. These two made her feel so lonely.

Suddenly a memory surfaced in the back of her mind. A scruffy blonde head and angry honey colored eyes. A small shota figure that had just emanated strength.

Two hands snapped in front of her face. She realized she'd been daydreaming and scowled. She wasn't the type to moon over boys. Why couldn't she get this one out of her head?

"Strawberry-Sempai? Hello?" The twins demanded her attention as one. She looked up at them.

"That is a matter between Tamaki-sama and myself. Now, Hikaru, Kaoru, If you'll excuse me." She nodded to each as she said their name. "Lateness is frowned upon in my family, so I must go."

She then walked out of the room, leaving the Hitachiin twins silent for what may have been the first time in their lives.

The next day at the Host Club, Hani-Sempai sat at his table staring at the piece of strawberry shortcake his cousin had gotten for him. He languidly poked it with his fork and sighed.

Tamaki took Mori aside with a grave look on his face. "Mori-Sempai, what's wrong with Hani-sempai?"

"Mitsukuni is . . . . In love." Mori informed the Host Club King. The blonde stared at the older student in shock.


	5. You should have done what was right!

Ichigo took a deep breath and opened the door to the Third Music Room. It was peak hours for the Host Club and she knew they'd be busy, but she needed a word with Tamaki. She knew he owed her nothing, but she couldn't help it. She needed help.

She was greeted by Ootori Kyoya, and asked if she'd like to designate someone specific. She thought about it for a moment. Yes, that would probably be the easiest way to speak to him.

"Tamaki-sama, Onegai, Kyoya-san." she requested politely. The Shadow King made a few notes on his clipboard and led her to a table. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat.

"Tamaki will be with you in a moment, Miss Ichigo." He smiled politely at her and left. A few minutes later, Tamaki joined her.

"Ichigo-Sempai! I never took you for someone to come here." The blond commented with a smile.

"I'm not, usually. But I needed to speak to you, Tamaki-sama." She told him, keeping her head down and not looking at him.

"I've been keeping up my end of the deal, Ichigo. I swear." He studied her for a moment. He could tell something was wrong. He slid cool fingers underneath her chin and tilted her head up. His eyes widened.

"Good lord, Ichigo!"

"Sssh keep your voice down! I need your help." She covered his mouth with her hand. He nodded and she removed it.

"What can I help you with, Ichigo?" He asked calmly, although he really wanted to go murder her Oto-san. She had a huge black eye that was actually going purple.

"Can you let me work here at the Host Club? Please, my Oto-san yelled at me last night for not having enough extra-curricular activities and I told him I helped out at the Host Club. Please, Tamaki?"

"Hmmm." He thought for a moment. "I don't see why not, although we need to run it by Kyoya. Oy, Kyoya!"

Kyoya looked up from his keyboard and Tamaki waved him over. He nodded and got up, bringing his ever-present black file. He took a seat at Tamaki's insistence.

"Kyoya, you know Munashii Ichigo?" The blond said by way of introduction.

"Hmmm." The Shadow King looked her 0ver, then flipped open his file. "Munashii Ichigo, Ouran High Senior Class 3-A, Works at Takejo's Sweet Shop after school, is completely self-sufficient and hasn't touched a penny of her father's money since age ten. Birthday May 2nd, Age 18, Height 146 cm, Blood type A, very rare, Good at Math, logic and Home Economics, favorite foods: Ice cream, Honey cakes and chocolate. Least favorite food: Tomatoes. Enjoys baking and sewing, detests yellow, rivalries. bullies and people thinking she's weak. Has always wanted to learn martial arts, kendo etc, but has always been prevented by her father. Is afraid of her father and small dark rooms, due to lifelong abuse at his hands." He snapped his file shut and smirked at her.

"That's nice, Kyoya-san." She told him, deflating his ego a tiny bit. People were usually very impressed with his ability to know everything, but she had dismissed it with two words. He shook it off and turned to Tamaki. "What did you want me for, Tamaki?"

"Ichigo would like to help out at our club. Do you think we may have a position for her?" He queried elegantly. Kyoya thought for a moment, wondering what he could use her for.

"Ichigo, do you have an employees discount at Takejo's?" He questioned. If they could get a discount on sweets, it would help their budget a lot. She slid a piece of paper across the table. An order form. With her employees discount, a group discount, a school function discount, and a mass quantities discount marked off.

"I knew I'd need to bring something to the club, so I had a talk with my employer and he was happy to do it, because he thinks Kyoya-san is hot." Ichigo told them, making Kyoya blush faintly. Tamaki gave him a speculative look, then shrugged. Kyoya tried to cover his blush by examining the paper. His eyes widened.

"Ichigo, this has us paying almost nothing! 25 percent off with your ED, 15 percent with the GD, 10 percent with the SFD and 15 percent with the MQD! Is your employer insane?!"

" That last one's only valid if you spend a million yen a month. And no, he sees it as profitable. All he wants is some free publicity from you guys." She replied. "But I join too. I walk, so does this." She picked up the form. Kyoya studied her for a moment. She was shrewd, very shrewd. She also seemed a good businesswoman. He offered a hand. "You're in. Don't make me regret this."

She shook his hand with a grin. "Yessir!"

For the first few weeks she mostly did dog work, cleaning up, organizing, fetching. The twins especially were hard on her. But she did all her work without argument, without complaint, without a fight. Even when Hikaru ordered her to pick through the garbage for a girls miniscule diamond earring, which she found. She cleaned it off and returned it to her with a smile. Eventually, she earned even Kyoya's grudging respect.

She also adjusted to her feelings for Mitsukuni. She realized she had a crush on him one day when she was walking to work in the rain. She'd been thinking about how the rain sparkled, like Mitsukuni's twinkling brown eyes. She stopped dead in the middle of the road and did the math. Butterflies plus unable to get him out of her head plus always wanting to be near him equals crush. She accepted that quickly.

She found a confidant in the most surprising place. Kyoya promoted her to his assistant after she carefully negotiated a better price with their tea company by threatening to take their very good business to a rival company. He turned out to be a sympathetic ear when they worked after club hours and soon grew to be her best friend. So it was to him she went to when she couldn't deal with her father's abuse anymore.

It was fairly late at night when his family's maid woke him to inform him that he had a visitor. He put his glasses on and looked at the clock as he dressed. 1 am? If it was Tamaki, Kyoya would kick his ass. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and went to answer the door.

For a moment he couldn't see anyone through the rain. Then he made out the small, pigtailed form of his assistant. She stepped into the light and looked up at him.

"Oh My God, Ichigo!" He pulled her inside and sat her down, calling an ambulance. Then he called Tamaki, who called the rest of the Host Club. They arrived at the hospital and sat with Kyoya for several hours, Hani pacing the floor. Takashi offered him a candy bar to calm him and he refused. Every few minutes he shouted out evil things he would do to Munashii-san, some of which were pretty grotesque. The Host Club was shocked and Tamaki actually fainted.

Finally a voice called, "Master Kyoya." They turned to see the doctor standing there, looking grave. Hani ran over and tugged on his coat. "Doctor, is Ichi-chan alright?"

He looked from one member of the Host Club to another, looking each of them in the eyes. "Ichigo is in critical condition. She has four broken ribs, a punctured lung, numerous contusions and abrasions, a sprained ankle and a broken wrist. She is extremely undernourished as well. This abuse has been going on for a long time."

Tamaki squirmed guiltily and Kyoya gave him an odd look. He turned back to the doctor. "I'll take care of it, Doctor. Give her the best care and bill me directly."

"Yes, sir." The doctor left and Kyoya looked at Hani. His eyes were, surprisingly not filled with tears. They were full of anger. And they were focused on Tamaki.

"You knew!" The shota accused the 'King'. "You knew and you did nothing! And now she could die!"

"Hani-Sempai, she made me swear. She threatened to tell the the whole school about Haruhi. What was I supposed to do?"

"You should have done what was right!" He screamed, grabbing Tamaki and tossing him over his shoulder into a wall. Then he turned and ran out of the hospital, leaving the Host Club in a daze at his outburst and Takashi standing there holding Bun-bun.


	6. Some girls are differentLike some boys

-1Haruhi walked over to Tamaki and regarded him coldly for a moment. Then, before anyone could stop her, she raised a hand and slapped the prince sharply across the face.

"You . . . .you . . . ." but what Tamaki was apparently didn't have a word yet, because Haruhi turned and walked out of the hospital, followed by the twins, who looked like they wanted to deck him. Mori had already left, following his cousin. That just left Kyoya, eyeing his best friend coolly.

"Tamaki, did you know?" He asked, hoping to god it wasn't true. The Tamaki he knew would never . . . . He stopped, seeing the blond nod.

"Tamaki, what's wrong with you? I . . . After everything we've been through, all your stupid stunts, I have never been ashamed to be your friend until now." He turned and walked away into Ichigo's room. Tamaki crumpled into a heap on the chair in the waiting room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hani ran. He ran and ran and ran. Before he knew it he was at his family's dojo. He went inside.

"Yasuchika!" He bellowed as soon as he entered the match area. The younger Haninozuka looked up quickly, shocked to hear his normally docile older brother bellow. The students quickly backed away from the look on Hani's face. Yasuchika stood firm, although inwardly he flinched.

"What is it, Mitsukuni?" He asked, surprised at being addressed by his full name, as Hani customarily called him Chika-chan. As he waited for an answer he studied his usually cheerful brother. Hani was not happy. He wasn't eating a sweet, or hugging his Bunny, or hugging some random person.

Hani stood facing him, taking off the jacket and tie of his uniform. His eyes blazed angrily and his stance was that of the warrior he'd trained to be. There were whispers of "He's pissed." and, "Watch out, he's mad." Chika just shook his head. He could read Mitsukuni rather well, and he could see that Hani was scared and hurt, but he didn't know why. He dismissed the students.

Then he jumped out of the way of Hani's shuriken as three of the star shaped pieces of razor sharp steel flew at him. Then he flung his own back. One of them caught Hani just below the left eye, drawing blood. Now Chika knew something was wrong. He couldn't remember the last time he'd landed a hit on his big brother.

Hani darted at him, slamming him hard in the chest with a flying kick. Chika flew across the room, but stayed on his feet. He watched his brother's chest heave, watched the blood trickle down his cheek, watched him sink to the floor on his hands and knees and pound on the floor. Chika went to his side.

"Mitsukuni, tell me what's wrong." He ordered, tilting his brother's face up. Hani's liquid brown eyes were full of tears, and he clung to his brother as he shed them. Chika wrapped his arms around his brother. "Mitsukuni, tell me what happened."

"Chika-chan, teach me to be cold. Teach me to be tough and mean so it doesn't hurt anymore." He sobbed into his little brothers shoulder. Chika waited for the sobs to subside, then looked his brother in the eyes.

"This is about that girl." It wasn't a question. Hani nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Please, Chika-chan, make it stop hurting."

"Tell me what happened." The younger Haninozuka repeated quietly. Hani told him about getting Tamaki's phone call, running to the hospital, her injuries and throwing Tamaki into the wall.

"Mitsukuni, you lost your temper? You must really care about this girl." Chika had never known his brother to feel so strongly about anyone. Mitsukuni loved everyone, but everyone assumed sweets were his true love.

"I-I love her, Chika. Her Oto-san is a bad man. He hurt her really bad. I don't know how to make it better. She doesn't like me very much."

"Why do you say that?" Chika asked, surprised to find someone who disliked the kawaii teen.

"She doesn't call me cute, or eat cakes with me, or giggle or wear dresses or moe or anything! She's beautiful and smart and amazing, but I'm just another Host."

The two now sat on the floor facing each other, rage and tears having subsided. Chika was surprised at having to teach his older brother about girls. Usually it was the other way around. But he smiled and did it anyway.

"Mitsukuni, most girls do that. They giggle madly, and swoon, and they think everything is kawaii and suteki. But every now and then you coma across a girl who doesn't. Those ones are special. The ones who are 'different' . They stand out in a way nobody misses. She keeps her heart and her thought inside, probably because her life has been hard."

"So she'll be a little more work?" Hani asked. He wasn't afraid of work, not at all.

"Probably a lot more work. Get to know her, make your way into her heart slowly. I've met Ichigo-sempai. She's got a lot of walls, Mitsukuni. But if anyone can get through them its you."

"Why do you have so much faith in me, Chika-chan?" Hani asked curiously.

"Because you're my big brother, Mitsukuni. And you taught me that true strength is being who you are. You helped me to be who I am." Chika told him.

"Who you are?" Hani asked for clarification. He'd always thought Chika was who he was. Chika smiled.

"I'd like you to meet someone, Mitsukuni." He gestured toward a door where a young man had been watching. The young man walked out to them. He was a foot or so taller than Chika, with light brown hair and bright green eyes. He was sturdily built, and tanned. What really surprised Hani though, was when Chika tugged the taller boy down and kissed his lips.

"Chika-chan!" Hani giggled madly. Chika turned back grinning, and the other boy blushed.

"Mitsukuni, this is my boyfriend, Yakanoda Jubei." He explained. Jubei extended a hand, which Hani took. He looked up at him.

"Take good care of Chika-chan, Jubei. He's my little brother, and I'll hurt you if you make him cry." Chika blushed. "Mitsukuni!"

"Yes, Sir. I will do my best." Jubei answered, smiling.

Then Hani hugged him. "I'm very happy for you two, and I won't tell Oto-san, okay, Chika-chan?"

"I know you wouldn't. Now, stop mauling my boyfriend. That's my job. Go see your girl, Mitsukuni."

Hani grinned, hugged him, thanked him, and left. Takashi came out of the shadows.

"Congratulations, Yasuchika." Then he turned to Jubei. "Mitsukuni's words hold true for me as well." Jubei nodded. Takashi left, following Hani.


	7. Unexpected Love

-1Hani arrived at the hospital to find Kyoya out in the waiting room. He looked grim. When he saw Hani he looked relieved.

"Hani-sempai, thank goodness. She wants to talk to you." Something was wrong. Hani could tell. Kyoya was very upset and fighting not to show it.

"Kyo-chan, what's wrong?" He wanted to know, worried himself now.

"Just go in and see her, okay, Hani-sempai?" He asked tiredly. Hani realized Kyoya must have been there ever since he'd brought Ichigo in. He nodded and went in.

She was awake and sitting up. He noticed that she looked deathly pale. She coughed, and there was blood on her hand when she pulled it away from her mouth. Hani passed her a tissue, which she wiped off her hand and mouth with. She reached out and took his hand, drawing him to sit on the bed with her. When she spoke, her voice was raw and barely there.

"Mitsukuni . . . . Do you know what fatal means?" She asked, knowing he probably did. Tears filled the boy's eyes as he nodded.

"My . . . injuries are . . . . too severe . . ." She coughed into the tissue again. "Basically . . . I'm going to . . . die, Mitsukuni. And I wanted to tell you . . . . to tell you . . . . . ." She burst into a coughing fit and couldn't speak any longer. A nurse hurried him out of the room.

He rushed over to Takashi and collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

"Takashi, she says she's going to die!" He burst into fresh tears. Takashi silently hugged his cousin. Kyoya frowned and went to speak to the doctors. What he found out was both surprising and unsurprising. He called together the Host Club.

An hour later, Haruhi, the Hitachiin, Hani, Mori, Tamaki, and Kyoya met in the Third Music Room at Ouran. Since Tamaki's father was the Superintendent, he could use the room on weekends. He settled them all around one of the larger tables. He called them to attention just as the twins were ready to declare WW3 on Tamaki.

"I have some information that Ichigo didn't give us. Her injuries are extreme and they could be fatal. But there is an operation that could save her. I suspect the reason she didn't mention it is because it's fairly expensive and her family has little money. More than Haruhi but less than normal." He informed them.

"Rich bastards." Haruhi muttered. Kyoya continued.

"I cannot pay for it entirely without my father suspecting. So, I will ask that all of us, except Haruhi, put in a little for the operation. To make up for his blunder, Tamaki will pay Haruhi's portion, and she will make it up by getting another hundred designations."

Everyone nodded and pulled out their checkbooks. Each wrote a check for ten thousand dollars, except for Tamaki, who wrote one for twenty thousand. Kyoya collected them.

"Kyo-chan, what about Munashii-san? We have to do something, right?" Hani asked, clutching the younger but taller student's jacket sleeve.

"Don't worry, Hani-sempai. The Ootori Secret Police . . ." He was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He answered it.

"Yes? Excellent. Yes. Yes. No, he doesn't. I'll be there soon." He hung up. "The Ootori Secret Police have him in custody. Everything's going to be fine."

"Yay!" Hani cheered. The meeting broke up and Kyoya went to the hospital and the others went home. Hani, however,. Couldn't help wondering what it was she wanted to tell him.

A week later, Ichigo stumbled into the Host Club. Hani immediately abandoned his clients to help her to a sofa. She sat down with relief.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni-kun. Now, go finish with your clients. I'll still be here at closing." She touched his hand gently, pushing him away. He returned to his customers, but didn't look happy about it.

After Hani had politely escorted his last customer out, he ran over and sat next to Ichigo, who smiled. She leaned forward and hugged him. He sat stock still for a moment, then got an idea. He had to do it now though, before he lost his nerve.

He pulled back a bit and tilted her face up, like he'd seen Tamaki do with his clients. Then he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers, slipping his arms around her waist. After a moment he felt Ichigo kiss him back, and her arms slid around his neck.

Even though the Hitachiin were there, watching, there was no hooting and hollering, no snide comments. Just respectful silence. Everyone realized that this was a great moment. Hani had found a girlfriend. After a moment she pulled away regretfully. Hani's honey colored eyes shone brightly with a love so fierce that it frightened her as it warmed her.

"I love you, Ichi-chan. I love you more than cake." He told her, making her laugh.

"I love you too, Mitsu-kun." She'd been calling him that in her head for weeks now. He giggled at the new nickname.

"I like being Mitsu-kun. It's kawaii, like me." He smiled and hugged her. They suddenly realize there was applause throughout the room. The twins grinned at them.

"Good Job Strawberry-Sempai!" They gave twin thumbs up signs. She grinned. Then she leaned back, snuggling up to Hani.

"I just have one problem now." She informed her friends.

"Hmmm?" Hani asked, unsure what it could be.

"Since the OSP arrested my Dad, they seized his house. I don't have anywhere to live now I'm out of the hospital."

Kyoya sighed. Just when they solved one problem, another cropped up. Oh, well. Host Club was about making people happy, as Tamaki said.

Several hours later they had her set up in an apartment, happy and safe. Takashi waited as Hani kissed her goodnight. He was very happy for his cousin. No one could have foreseen this. It seemed like only yesterday she'd come into the Third Music Room with Superintendent Suoh. He smiled. There was nothing like Unexpected Love.

THE END


End file.
